Je suis capable! Prouve le!
by imitemione
Summary: Hermione et Ron se dispute encore une fois.. Mais quand il est question de pari , Malefoy se retrouve dans l'histoire... HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Je suis capable!----- Prouve le!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hé ouais! une tite fic sur Hermione et ... (roulement de tambour...) Drago:)

Disclaimer: pas à moi tout à JK

-------------------------------------------

--------------------

--------

-

C'était au mois de novembre, et l'air était glacial.Hermione Granger était au beau milieu du terrain de quiditch avec une autre personne... Elle avait de la misère à respiré tellement le vent était froid. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison qui coupait la respiration de notre Griffondor... Elle était en colère et elle hurlait à gorge déployé. Contre qui, me demandez vous? Contre Ron évidament... Il avait le don de la mettre dans tout ses états. Cette fois le "malentendu" était que le roux disait qu'Hermione savait pas mal de chose, sauf, voler sur un balai. Hermione était rouge de rage. Elle savait ne pas être doué dans cette matière ,mais elle savait aussi que Ron lui disait ça parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas passer son devoir de potions.

-Tu es juste jaloux, Ronald Weasley!

-QUOI! Jaloux de quoi d'une fillette pleurnicheuse qui a le vertige et qui se sert mieux d'un mouchoir que d'un balai!

Hermione ne se controlant plus le gifla de toutes ses forces.

-T'es pas mieux que moi en balai! T'es trop idiot...

Elle commença à s'éloigner quand il pris son poignet en otage.

-Lache-moi!

-Seulement si tu accepte mon pari!

-Ron! Je ne suis plus à ce stade là moi!

-Et puis? Alors le 14 février je t'attend ici, en plein milieu de ce terrain de quidditch et on se donnera en spectacle sur nos balais... pour voir qui est le meilleur.

-...

-Dois-je te rapeler qui ne dit mot, consent.

-Je te dis que je suis capable!

-Alors tu me le prouveras le 14!

Ron s'en alla avec un énorme sourire. Pour lui s'était déjà gagner d'avance, mais pour Hermione, c'est une autre histoire.

-Argh!!!!! Pourquoi j'ai accepté!!

-Alors Granger, un problème?

Hermione regarda derrière elle et vit cet être insuportable qui se prenait pour le prince des sepentards. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit un sourire superficiel qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

-Bien-sûr qu'il y a un problème, il est devant moi!

Elle le regarda méchament et fit une tentative pour s'en aller de là.

-Fais pas la garce Granger! Et je t'ai entendu de fâcher avec Weas-titi. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte et elle était comme stupéfixer.

-Oho! Granger est-elle là?

-Malefoy! Tu.. tu me parle!

Se rendant conte du malaise qu'elle créait chez lui elle poursuivi.

-Quand je dirais ça à Harry et Ron ( elle fit une moue de dégou) il n'en reviendront pas!

-Assez Granger! Je te demandait juste ce que Weasley t'avait dit, parce que j'ai entendu le mot "pari" et tu dois savoir que j'adore les paris...

-Ah, il me pari que je ne pourrait pas le battre sur un balai... faire des acrobathie et tout ça...

-Interressant... Tu veux un coup de main?

-Tu me donnerais de l'aide gratuitement???!"!!

-Heu , si on veut.

-Marché conclu!

Ils se serrèrent la main et se quittèrent aussitôt se rendant compte qu'ils parlaient presque civilement.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Alors?? bien pas bien?????

Un tite review please:)

Imitemione


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis capable!----- Prouve le!

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

La suite :P

----------------

Disclaimer: pas à moi tout à JK

---------------------------------------------

* * *

Chapitre 2 

Dans la salle commune, étendu sur le sofa devant le foyer, Hermione rêvassait. Il était à peine 19 heures et elle était déjà dans son monde. Elle repensait au pari qu'elle avait en quelque sorte accepté et de l'aide étrange de Malefoy. Plus elle pensait à lui, plus elle était troublé. Pourquoi diable voulait-il l'aider? Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement attachante ces derniers jours avec les Serpentards... alors pourquoi cette aide?! Se mordillant la lèvre infèrieur, elle chassa se trouble qu'elle avait.

Elle pensait à Ron, il était de plus en plus méchant, oui méchant, avec elle. Il n'était pas supposer l'aimer? Elle, c'est sûr que se serait le dernier garçon avec qui elle sortirait.

Ses pensées revinrent sur Malefoy. Il avait changé au cours de cette 6 ieme année... En bien évidament! Mais malheureusement,seulement physiquement. Il n'avait pas réellement dit qu'il l'aiderait gratuitement, ce qui laissait sous-entendre plein de chose... Cela mettrait plus de piquant dans sa vie monotone de petite écolière parfaite. De sang-de-bourbe miss-je-sais-tout. De lionne à dents de lapin. Et de rat de bibliothèque. Ça suffit 'mione, va te coucher. Se répondant en geste, elle se leva et alla dans son lit pour dormir d'un sommeil mouvementé.

-----

De son côté, Drago était content. Encore une fois il pourra humilier la bellette! Il était sûr , vu la rapidité de compréhension de Granger, qu'elle pourra le battre les yeux fermé s'il lui donne un léger coup de main gratuitement... gratuitement... non voyons. Il est un serpentard, les serpentard sont rusé. Non, ça ne sera pas gratuit. Il aura ses conditions et si elle ne veut pas en prendre compte, il aura alors un argument de taille pour la convaincre. Et quel argument! Il rit. Il prépara la liste de choses dont il faudrait pour le satisfaire et il l'envoya par hibou à Hermione.

-----

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla quand une grosse chouette lui sauta au visage. La chouette s'en alla laissant une lettre pour une Hermione mécontente. Elle l'ouvrit et la lue à haute voix:

_Chère Granger,_

_Pour que je t'aide,  
il faudra suivre les conditions - en-bas - essentielles à ma survie en ta compagnie.  
__Ne t'avise pas de refuser ses conditions!  
__Il n'y en a que 5._

Elle leva les yeux. Mais il se prend pour qui! se dit-elle

_1- Obéi-moi lors de tes entrainements._

_2- Ne parle pas des rencontres nocturnes en ma compagnie._

Quoi!! s'étrangla-t-elle.

_3- Nos entrainements se passeront la nuit. ( Tu pensais quand même pas que je me retrouverai avec toi en plein jour.)_

_4- Tu feras tous , et je dit bien tous, mes travaux jusqu'à la fin de l'année, en plus de me trouver des excuse si j'arrive en retard à mes cours. ( Ce qui, je te promet, arrivera souvent.)_

_5- Tu demanderas un appartements privée à Mcgonagoll, puisque tu es son "chouchou", pour n'importe laquelle des raisons que tu trouveras approprié et non déplacé. Ah oui, je vrivrais avec toi, et tu feras le ménage._

_Au déplaisir de te revoir bientôt.  
Mes condoléances,_

_Drago Lucius Malefoy._

À la fin de sa lecture, elle déchira le papier.

- S'il croit que je vais lui obéir, non mais! Il ambitionne!

Elle sortit du dortoir et se rendit en courant vers l'antre du serpent. Elle toqua à la gigantesque porte de métal et attendit, en tappant du pied. Ce qui déplu à Pansy Parkinson qui lui ouvrit la porte.

-Oui ????

- Malefoy! cria- Hermione.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien ou non?

Laissez vos reviews. Merci :P

Imitemione


End file.
